The finger type pulse and blood oxygen measuring device is an integrated portable measuring device for the non-invasive detecting of the blood oxygen saturation and pulse rate. During the measurement, the measuring device is clipped with the finger of the patient, to collect the clinic data of the blood oxygen saturation and pulse rate for the patient. The equipment is small, portable, simple usage, and highly approbatory in the market. Currently, the finger type pulse and blood oxygen measuring device is diversiform in domestic. Chinese patent with patent number CN200610144965.3 describes a device with embossment or dent in the flank of the shell, as a marker, so as to mark the accurate measuring location conveniently; Chinese patent with patent number CN200720194193.4 describes a finger clip type blood oxygen device which is able to synchronous display the detected data, and also accurately store the data, then upload the data to computer by USB line. The current products mainly use glue poured way to encapsulate the chamber where locates the lamp-housing and photoelectric sensor in the silica gel finger pad, which increases the complicity of the manufacturing art for the finger pulse blood oxygen measuring device, and also causes bad consistency. At the same time, most of the domestic products use the battery compartment structure, and install the battery into the battery compartment which is in the inner side of the finger type pulse and blood oxygen measuring device, which causes inconvenient installation for the battery, and weakens the anti-damage of the measuring device. Therefore, the current technology still has limitation, and needs to be improved and developed.